Once upon a time: 5 años después
by DianeRush
Summary: Pasaron 5 años después de la maldición más horrorosa que asecho Storybrooke, Henry Y rumpelstinskin desaparecieron y nadie supo nada más de ellos.


Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Henry y rumpelstiltskin desaparecieron. Emma y Regina no volvieron a saber más nada de su hijo, a pesar que lo buscaron por mar, y por tierra.

Regina rearmo su vida, aunque nunca volvió a ser la misma, a las pocas semanas de la desaparición de su hijo descubrió que estaba embarazada de Robin, y eso le dio más fuerzas para seguir buscando a Henry aunque sin resultados, se mudó a una casa más pequeña junto a Robin y dejo a cargo del pueblo a Mary Margaret y a David. Mientras tanto Emma se marchó de Storybrooke al entender que su hijo no volvería. Killian intentó ir tras ella pero ella no quería saber más nada, quería empezar de cero y olvidar, para así poder sanar el dolor. Hook fue su sostén durante las largas semanas que pasaron buscando a Henry, hasta que ella desistió y supo que nada más podía hacer, y que debía dejar todo atrás.

Esos 5 años fueron dolorosos para todos, no solo para las dos sufridas madres, sino también para Belle, que descubrió que el ser que amaba era una persona cruel y que nunca había cambiado, para David y Mary Margaret, que tuvieron que enfrentar de nuevo la perdida de su hija, aunque ellos no se opusieron, porque era completamente comprensible.

Regina había recuperado un poco la alegría al nacer su hijo Dean, su mirada había dejado de estar perdida, y pudo volver a sonreír, al menos un poco. Robin estaba siempre para lo que ella necesitase, y nunca la dejaba sola. Mientras Dean crecía y aprendía cosas nuevas, Regina recordaba cuando esas mismas cosas las había hecho Henry, sus primeros pasos, la primera vez que dijo "mamá" y su primer diente, todo eso lo estaba viviendo con Dean, y eran mezclas de sentimientos, alegría y tristeza, llanto y risa. Dean era un pequeño muy alegre y travieso, con pecas y pelo rubio al igual que su padre, le gustaba usar una campera verde con capucha e imitarlo en todo lo que hacía.

Se acercaba el cuarto cumpleaños de Dean, y era uno de los únicos momento donde todo Storybrooke se reunía para festejarlo, al igual que lo hacían con el cumpleaños de Neal. Regina no se hablaba con nadie, había cortado las relaciones después de lo que pasó, pero por Dean hacía lo que fuese y más. Estaban todos reunidos en Granny's por cantarle la canción de cumpleaños al pequeño niño cuando alguien entra por la puerta y todos voltean.

Emma! - exclama Mary Margaret, con una lagrima que le cae por la mejilla izquierda.

David se aproxima hacia ella, sin mediar palabra, y se dan un abrazo que solo un padre y una hija pueden darse, luego se acerca Snow y hace exactamente lo mismo, con la misma intensidad del abrazo que se dieron cuando supieron que eran madre e hija. Mientras tanto Regina se encontraba en la otra punta, con Dean de la mano. Emma la mira pero primero guía su atención a su hermano, Neal, que estaba grande y alto, parecido a ella con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos dulces.

Se agacha al lado de el - Hola, yo soy tu hermana, Emma - El niño sonríe y la abraza, colgándose de su cuello.

Snow se acerca y pone una mano en la espalda de su hija - A pesar de que no te recuerde, Emma, nosotros todos los días le hablamos de ti, y de lo importante que eres para todos nosotros y nos alegramos que estés de vuelta.

Se recompone y se dirige hacia la puerta - No vine para quedarme, quería saber como estaban, quería ver a mi hermano y volverme a ir, la verdad es que tuve un mal sueño, y pensé que algo malo podría estar pasando, pero ya veo que están todos bien, felices y con sus hijos, yo ahora necesito volver a mi hogar.

David se acerca hacia la puerta, siguiéndola - Emma, puedes quedarte, un día o dos, comparte algo de tiempo con tu familia, te extrañamos y pensamos todo el día en ti, no pasará nada si te quedas, mañana ya podrás volver a tu casa.

Emma piensa por un instante, pero parece decidida a volver a su casa. De repente empieza se escucha una pequeña lluvia que se convierte en una gran tormenta a los pocos segundos, caen rayos y y arboles.

Todos se acercan hacia la salida y empiezan a ir a sus casas, Snow y Charming se quedan en la puerta, viendo la lluvia caer, esperando a que se detenga. Ellas dos quedan dentro, junto al pequeño Dean.

Regina se acerca a Emma, sin mirarla y se apoya en la pared, a su lado - Voy a esperar aquí un rato, parece un poco fuerte, y no quiero que Dean pase frío.

Emma responde con la mirada gacha - A si que Dean? lindo nombre - se acerca al pequeño - Como estás campeón? a si que cuatro años eh? - le frota la cabeza con las manos, y el niño sigue con su juego.

- Parece que el destino no quiere que te vayas Swan.

- Porque no? - mirándola desentendida.

- Hace tres semanas que no llueve en Storybrooke Emma - Se para y toma a su hijo de la mano, mientras se marchan.

David vuelve a entrar a Granny's para hablar con Emma, a solas.

- Hija - Agarrándola del hombro.

- David.

- Te quedarás, verdad?

- No quería, pero con está lluvia es mejor quedarme, la ruta puede ser algo peligrosa.

- Tu departamento sigue intacto, puedes dormir allí si quieres.

- Preferiría quedarme en Granny's , si no te molesta.

- No, claro que no - David toma sus cosas y se va.

Al otro día

Emma se despierta en Granny's, por un momento siente como si esos 5 años nunca hubiesen existido, como si hubiese sido todo un mal sueño, está en Granny's esperando a Henry para desayunar, pero no, solo fue un deseo de lo más profundo de su corazón, pero nada de eso era cierto, la realidad era esta, y tenia que afrontarla. Despertó muy temprano, para poder marchar de Storybrooke sin tener que despedirse, porque a Emma no le gustan las despedidas. Toma su campera, y sale por la puerta en dirección a su auto, aquel mismo que tuvo siempre, su escarabajo amarillo. De pronto ve a lo lejos una persona, un hombre, encapuchado con guantes. Desde allí no puede apreciar bien su rostro, y lo sigue.

- Hey! Quien eres? - le grita mientras corre tras el - Detente!

Ella empieza a correr a toda prisa, y el hombre corre más rápido que ella.

- No te voy a lastimar, quiero saber quien eres.

El sujeto se frena se da vuelta y lanza un hechizo hacia Emma, la levanta y la tiene suspendida sin poderse mover alrededor de una atmósfera verde. Emma abre sus ojos, sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que es lanzada por el aire hacia una pared. El sujeto la mira a los ojos y corre.

Emma se asusta, estando al borde de las lagrimas, pudo ver el rostro de la persona, un poco mas adulto, con barba, y mirada penetrante que atemorizaba, era difícil reconocerlo pero si, era el, la persona que intento herirla era Henry.


End file.
